


Thor Dragon

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Because everything's better with dragons!, Because...magic, Fanart, Gen, Of course he can wield lightning!, Other, Thor!dragon, Turn ALL the things into dragons!, Work Safe, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why yes, dragon!Thor can still use Mjolnir and wield lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor Dragon

Thor dragon, up at last! Took me longer than I'd expected, because I kept needing to redo parts of the sketch. But I'm happy with the end result, overall. ^^

 

(Fullsize picture is at my DA, [here](http://fav.me/d596a53).)


End file.
